


Kiara's new roommate

by Berto19



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, House Cleaning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Winning an online competition advertised by CyberLife changes Kiara's life. But will suddenly having a roommate who happens to be an android help her to overcome her fear of leaving the house after a traumatic incident?





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at my laptop I browsed the internet not really looking at anything. When I heard a loud crack I turned my attention to the storm gathering outside with a grimace.

Shaking my head I turned back to the laptop only to blink at the competition from CyberLife that had shown up in my emal account, the company everyone knew that created and sold androids. Normally I wouldn't have been interested since other than being able to use my laptop I was pretty useless when it came to technology.

Even using my digital television was a chore but as I stared at the competition entry form a little longer I found myself wondering if it would be good to have someone else to talk to besides myself.

"I suppose I could ask them to cook for me since I stopped leaving the house. Besides I can't live on takeaway for the rest of my life." I muttered with a grin on my face before I clicked on the website and after thinking about why I could use some extra help around the house I sighed as I gave them an honest answer. "I'm a recluse so if an android can convince me to leave the house for the first time in two months that's a pretty good selling point."

After I typed in my answer I sent it before I could change my mind, leaning back in my chair as I considered what had caused me to actually fear leaving my house. A few minutes of staring at my gloved hands made me shake my head before I resumed writing my review of an online bookshop. Once I was done I rubbed at my eyes, carefully pushing a length of chocolate-brown hair from my face.

Glancing at my digital watch I yawned, realizing that it was after eleven at night so with another yawn I switched off the laptop before I climbed into bed.

I completely forgot all about the online competition until a few weeks later when I was checking my emails only to find a message from CyberLife. Once I scrolled down the page my eyes widened at my name. "Wait so I won? Even with that answer?" I muttered to myself before I started to type in my details. "So I'm getting an android?"

It wasn't until another week later that I heard a knock at my door while I was busy removing the last of my packing boxes from the spare room. Wiping my hands on my jeans I headed to the front door carefully checking the peephole on the door to find an unfamiliar man standing on the doorstep. "Yes, can I help you?" I called out my hand resting on the doorknob as I waited for him to speak.

"My name is Alex and I'm the android sent from CyberLife." He called from his side of the door and I blinked while he stood there. "May I come in?" He added after a pause and I quickly nodded, forgetting that the door was locked.

With a quick struggle I opened the door to reveal a man in his early thirties with black hair that reached the bottom of his ears and a pair of actic blue eyes. That's what made me stare at him until he spoke again and I shook my head to clear it, hoping he wouldn't notice I had been staring directly into his eyes.

"Sorry just a little surprised. You look...human." I explained, blushing as soon as I answered him. "Okay that was a dumb thing to say. Come in." I stammered as I stepped back through the door and with a slight nod he stepped through the doorway. Once I closed the door behind Alex he looked at me with his head tilted slightly to one side.

"I've been sent to assist you in your household needs." Alex explained as he followed me into the kitchen. I took a seat but he didn't still standing there until I coughed.

"You can sit if you want to. I didn't offend you did I?" I asked and he just stared at me until I cleared my throat. "About the human thing. I know you're an android because of that blue circle on your right side and you did explain that when you arrived but...now I'm babbling." I grumbled and he actually gave me a tiny smile.

"It's fine, Kiara." Alex answered, giving me that same tiny smile when I slowly blinked at him. "Your name was on your entry form." He pointed out and I quickly nodded. "So what would you like me to assist you with first?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first task I assigned Alex was making me breakfast once I realized that androids don't eat. With a slight nod and that same smile that had me smiling back I watched as Alex started to open the cabinets in my kitchen peering into each one before he finally closed the last one, straightening to find me sitting at the kitchen counter.

"I have run into a problem." Alex told me and I chewed my lower lip as the blue circle on his temple blinked. "There doesn't seem to be enough in your current food storage to prepare a meal for you. Do you regulary shop for groceries?" He asked me and I sighed, fiddling with my black fingerless gloves.

"I usually order takeaway, Alex." I admitted and Alex frowned slightly as he walked over, standing in front of my chair. "Yeah I know how that sounds and it's not something I'm proud of but..." I trailed off when he tilted his head slightly to one side, the look oddly endearing.

"Do you have an aversion to leaving this house, Kiara?" Alex asked and I swallowed, a sudden image of a switchblade making me grip the kitchen counter until my knuckles turned white. Hearing my panicked breathing the android watched me silently for a few moments before he reached out and I jumped, my chair overbalancing. The chair tumbled to the floor with a loud crash and I landed with a thud, just missing colliding with the fallen chair. "Are you alright?" Alex asked as he knelt beside me staring at me when I smacked his outstretched hand with an open palm.

Once I calmed down enough to notice him still kneeling there I slowly blinked at him, my cheeks heating up. "Sorry! Thanks for your help but...I can handle this myself." I stammered, pushing myself up with both palms pressed to the floor. Shrugging, Alex straightened before he righted the chair and once I was sitting again I forced myself to breathe.

"Your reaction to my suggestion about going outside comfirms what I know. You have a fear about leaving your home." Alex explained and I raised an eyebrow at him, no longer breathing hard. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Kiara."

"I'm not ashamed about being a recluse!" I snapped at him and he raised both eyebrows until I forced a weak smile onto my face. "Alex, it's not your problem so just let it go."

"I was chosen by CyberLife to assist you and it is what I was created to do. If I do anything less I am going against my programming." Alex told me and I rolled my eyes, softening a little when he gave me a smile. "How can I help you?"

"Alright already. I can tell you won't let this go so I guess you could start by going grocery shopping for me. Do that and I promise I'll fill you in on why I can't bring myself to leave this house." I finally agreed and Alex gave me a grin, leaning over to lightly pat my hands before he went looking for something to write the list on. As he searched the confines of the kitchen I looked down at my hands trying to figure out why he'd touched my gloved hands.

_Probably just trying to calm me so I could give him something to assist me with. That or it's built into his personality._

"Do you have anything to write on?" Alex's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly pointed to a pad sitting near my cordless phone. Giving me a quick nod he moved to grab the pad and I found myself staring at his back, admiring the way his shirt and black suit pants clung to him. Then I shook my head mentally scolding myself for thinking weird thoughts about my new android.

_Not that I can help it. Darn CyberLife at making him so human looking. He's pretty attractive for an android._

"Here you go." Alex said and I gave him a weak grin, taking the pad and the pen from his hands. "Whatever you need I will retrieve for you." He added not commenting on the faint blush that made my cheeks darken. After some careful thought I handed him back a list with a dozen items I knew that the local supermarket, only a few blocks away and one I'd frequented, had in stock. As I watched on Alex's pale eyes lit up and after they scanned the list I'd made he handed it back. "I should be back soon."

"Here, take this." I quickly told him, slipping my hand into my jeans pocket before I handed him a small credit card. "It should cover the cost of everything on my list. Oh and...thanks, Alex."

"You do not need to thank me, Kiara. I am programmed to help in anyway I can. I will be back as soon as possible." Alex assured me and I nodded following him when he started to head for the front door. Once he unlocked the door Alex turned his head slightly when I frowned and he gave me a gentle smile. "You will be safe with the door locked." He told me before he opened the door, giving me a nod before he stepped through the doorway. Once I couldn't hear his footsteps I hurriedly locked the door behind me, turning around before I sagged against it.

_Get a grip on yourself. You've been living on your own for months now so why are you getting so frightened when your android leaves on an hour?_

Shaking my head I decided to find something to focus on instead of worrying when or if my new companion would return. I eventually found myself checking if anyone was looking for a reviewer and after checking out as many job listings as I could I leant back, stretching my back.

I had been searching the internet for nearly an hour when I heard a knock at the front door and I only just stopped myself from taking a second tumble, jumping out of the chair when it threatened to spill me onto the floor. Moving into the hallway I quickly moved to the front door and after taking a peek from the hole set into the door I let out a shaky breath.

"Kiara, I am back with what you needed." Alex called out from the other side and I giggled despite my heart beating a little faster. "May I come in?"

"Of course. Just give me a sec." I replied, unlocking the door with a slight struggle before I pulled the door open to reveal Alex. I nearly burst out laughing then and there once I saw the boxes piled past his face, his awkward stumble into my house making me bite my lips in an effort to stop myself falling about giggling before I closed and locked the door behind him.

"You went a little overboard there, Alex." I pointed out once he carefully set each box down on the carpet next to the closed door. "Did you buy the entire supermarket or what?" I teased getting a blank stare in response. "Never mind it was a joke."

"I bought everything on your list though I did notice that you were extremely low on food and ingredients so I purchased enough for the next few weeks." Alex explained as he looked at the boxes again. "Though you are right. It is possible I did go overboard." He admitted and I finally giggled, kneeling before I carefully lifted one of the boxes into my arms.

"You're not kidding, Alex. Come on, let's get this put away. Follow me." I laughed and with a slight shrug he retrieved the rest of the boxes before he started to follow me pausing for long enough to stare at my retreating back.

_Even being a recluse Kiara seems mentally well, finding humour in everything though that could be her way of dealing with her fear of leaving her house._

"Alex, is something wrong? You've been staring at me for a while now." I asked the android who just shook his head, his attention moving back to stocking my cupboards and fridge with all of the groceries he bought. "Okay so now that we're not short of food how about making me something?"

"Of course, Kiara. Any suggestions?" He asked and I leant back a little as I considered the question before I grinned at him.

"Surprise me." I finally answered and he just shrugged a tiny smile curling his lips before the blue light on the side of his temple glowed briefly. Still smiling to himself, Alex started to dig through the cupboard and then the fridge setting several boxes on the kitchen counter as I watched on with both eyebrows raised at him. "What are you going to make?"

"You will find out once it's ready." Alex and I shrugged, rising from the chair before I headed into the hallway. "Where are you going?" I heard him call out and I turned my head slightly as I stood in the doorway.

"To take a quick shower. I'll be back soon." I answered before I headed for my room for a change of clothes leaving my new roommate to start on my meal.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing a pair of clean black pants and a white shirt I dropped them on the bed, wandering the small bedroom before I reached a drawer beside my bed. Leaning over I slid one of the draws out and after a quick search I found where I had left my clean underwear.

Picking up a matching pair of sky blue underpants and a bra I pushed the drawer closed, picking up the shirt and pants on the way to the bathroom. I found myself whistling just a few minutes later and once I set down the clean clothes on the bathtub I reached for the taps directly under the showerhead.

I fiddled with the taps now humming to myself as I adjusted the water until it was hot enough without being scalding. With the water set the way I liked it I began to peel off my clothes the jeans sliding from me first before the shirt followed, my underwear next.

Though as I reached for my gloves I hesitated that same flash of memory making my shoulders tremble before I swallowed, carefully pulling the gloves off exposing faint scar tissue that formed jagged lines around my left and right wrists.

Distracted by the still healing wounds I didn't hear someone calling me until Alex poked his head into the bathroom, a frying pan clutched in one hand. "Kiara, I wasn't sure if you like bacon so I thought..." Alex trailed off, the cheery smile on his face fading as he stared at me. When I finally turned around I slowly blinked my scarred hands forgotten when I realized I was standing in front of my new android companion naked.

"Alex!" I shouted as I dived for a clean towel. Wrapping it hurriedly around my body I narrowed my eyes at the android until he finally snapped out of whatever had caused his frozen state. "You don't just walk in on someone having a shower." I snapped at him and he gave me a smile that I usually returned. Though I froze in the middle of a smile when I remembered I only had a towel keeping me covered.

"I am sorry but I did not know that. That was not part of my programming but I will make sure to update my protocols in case this situation happens again." Alex told me the blue circle on his temple glowing for a few seconds before he blinked at me.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm so used to living alone that I don't bother to lock the door." I answered and he nodded at me, that same cheery smile on his face. "I meant to tell you I love bacon. Thanks for cooking for me." I added and he grinned, leaving via the still open doorway though I noticed that he made sure to close the door. Shaking my head I returned the towel to the rack, stepping into the shower stall.

When I walked into the kitchen now dressed in a shirt and pants I found Alex humming to himself as he dropped bacon from the frying pan onto a plate on the kitchen counter, a set of cutlery beside it. Hearing my stomach rumble at the sight of crispy bacon and I noticed several pieces of toast I grinned, hurrying over while Alex dropped the frying pan in the sink.

"It looks great," I pointed out, taking a deep breath through my nose before I added, "And it smells even better."

Taking a seat at the counter I grabbed the knife and fork only pausing when Alex stood at the other side, watching me with his arms behind his back. "You know you're allowed to sit." I pointed out and he gave me a nod moving to sit until I brushed my hand over the chair closest to me. "Here's good."

Looking at me with slightly raised eyebrows Alex took the chair that I offered and after he was seated he watched with interest as I tore into my food resembling something like a starving animal.

When I finally leant back setting my cutlery down like a civilized person despite acting nothing like one I noticed at Alex's eyes were focused on my hands and I blinked, quickly glancing down only to freeze when I realized I'd left my gloves back in the bathroom.

"Those wounds. Where did you get them?" Alex asked not even blinking as I rested my hands on my lap. Noticing the way my cheeks lit up he tilted his head to one side while his eyes moved to mine. "Is there something that you wish to tell me?"

"Not really, Alex." I responded and he sighed, climbing from the chair before he began to silently take away my dishes. He didn't even look up when I climbed from my own chair until I lightly tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his head slightly, his focusing moving from washing the dishes to my face. "If you really want to know meet me in the lounge room in five minutes." I told him, moving towards the hallway before Alex had a chance to open his mouth.

Alex just watched as I made my way slowly towards the living room, my hands tucked into my jeans so he couldn't see the wounds on my hands anymore. Even if he could scan them to discover what they were I was too far away and with a head shake he quickly finished washing the dishes before he followed me.

I had just sat on one side of a well-worn couch when I heard light footsteps and I looked up with a weak smile to see Alex standing over me. He didn't move until I motioned to the couch and with a slight pause he sat inches from me. Taking a deep breath I focused on what I would tell him before I opened my mouth, the words lost in my throat as my mind flashed back to the night I'd received my scars.

Seeing me swallow and my eyes widen Alex kept silent as my breathing quickened. After watching me for several seconds he opened his mouth to speak until I managed to find my voice and the words came spilling out.

"Two months ago it happened. I was walking home after getting groceries from the twenty-four convinence store when someone jumped me. It was a man in his late thirties and before I had time to recover he pulled out a knife, threatening to cut me if I didn't hand over my wallet. Shaking badly I managed to pull out all the money I had but he snarled at me, said it wasn't enough and I protested that I'd spent most of it buying the groceries he'd knocked out of my hands. Growling at me he slashed at my face with the knife and I brought my hands up, trying to defend myself. He cut my hands up so badly I screamed from the pain and sight of my blood that splattered the pavement." I coughed, not realizing I was crying until something warm struck my hands and I lifted my right hand to find my cheeks wet.

"If two androids hadn't heard my screams...I probably wouldn't be here. They defended me, shielding me and forcing my attacker to flee straight into passing traffic. I...don't know what happened to him but I heard sirens and when two police officers came running I noticed the androids were gone. I remember getting driven to the hospital and having my hands stitched up before I gave a statement. I tried to leave my apartment two days later but after I had barely stepped through the open doorway I started to cry, seeing that night clearly in my mind and I quickly slammed the door shut locking it before I slid to the floor. Ever since then I can't leave without seeing his face and that blade." I finished, panting a little as my heart pounded in my chest. "I know no one else can see my scars but I don't like to see them either."

"Kiara, I..." Alex started before he noticed that I'd gone silent and as he watched on I began to sob. He wasn't sure what to do so he scanned through his programming, looking for the answer until I shifted forward. When I buried my face in his chest he froze as I sobbed louder, my arms wrapping around his back.

A little awkwardly Alex wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed, words failing him as the blue LED on his temple glowed yellow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not usually not this emotional." I told Alex as I wiped at my eyes, my hands resting in my lap. He gave me a tiny nod his gaze moving from my face to my hands and back. "I'm not." I protested and that's when I saw the tiny smirk on Alex's face. Snorting at him I focused my attention on the clock over the mantlepiece instead.

"Kiara, you have nothing to apologize for. You were attacked and left with signifcant scars as well as emotional ones. However with my assistance I know I can help you gain the confidence to leave your house and venture outside." Alex assured me and I rolled my eyes my attention moving back to the android when he moved closer and I felt his hands cover my own.

Taken off-guard I found myself speechless and as I watched he gave me a nod and a smile that left me grinning, my heart beating faster at the sight of his smile and the way he held my gaze made my heart flutter. Though when he removed his hands from mine I found myself wishing he'd held on for a little while longer.

_What am I thinking? He's an android CyberLife sent to convince me to leave the house since my attack. I shouldn't be thinking about how attractive he is...even if he's the first man I've had in my life since I moved to Detroit._

"I know this might not be the right time to ask but are you feeling well? Your heart rate is irregular and your face is a bright red." Alex pointed out and I rolled my eyes at the android, climbing from the couch as he watched on puzzled. "Did I say the wrong thing?"

"I just need something to take my mind of that night. But what to do?" I told him as I began to pace in front of the couch taking care not to bump into the coffee table directly in front of it. Alex decided not to interrupt my thoughts instead watching on slightly curious as I walked the entire length of the couch before I turned around, walking directly past him.

Silent now Alex stared at the back of my head before his eyes travelled the length of my body a slight smirk on his lips when he noticed I wasn't looking at him my focus more on the carpet and occassionally my scarred hands. When his gaze rested on the back of my pants for several seconds too long to be anything but a casual gaze he shook himself, his LED light flashing yellow before it returned to its usual bright blue.

Pausing in front of the couch only inches from Alex I turned my head catching him with his eyes staring directly on my backside and I sighed to myself, lightly clicking my fingers to gain his attention.

"Sorry did you say something, Kiara?" Alex asked his eyes travelling upwards to see mine staring at his face one of my eyebrows raised in annoyance. Or possibly amusement after he noticed my lips slightly curled.

"Not really. I just noticed where you were looking and I wanted to get your attention so you would stop staring at my backside." I replied, trying not to giggle when he cleared his throat. "Yeah I caught you." I teased as he rose from the couch his eyes moving to something over my shoulder.

"I was merely helping distract you." Alex protested as he crossed his arms mimicking me and I raised my other eyebrow. Copying me he searched his mind for a suitable expanation but when he couldn't seem to find one he paused.

"By staring at my rear? I don't know how that would help me but whatever. Now since I still have some reviews to write would you mind doing the laundry?" I asked and he nodded so fast I did giggle this time. "It's not that exciting, Alex."

"I'm just glad you are feeling better after your emotional outburst." Alex said and I coughed as I felt my cheeks burn. "Did I say the wrong thing again, Kiara?"

"Don't worry about. Here, I'll show you where the laundry is and then you can get started." I explained as I led Alex towards the cramped room I called my laundry room and after I opened the door his eyes swept the room before he tilted his head towards me, eyebrows raised. "Sorry I kind of dump my clothes on the floor. Not used to having company." I found myself apologizing and he nodded, moving into the room before I had a chance to.

Since he'd offered to help I stood back watching with amusement as Alex skirted around the confines of my bathroom, gathering multiple items of clothing I had discarded on my way to the shower. Once he returned I grimaced at the pile of clothes that Alex had gathered in only a few minutes the clothes nearly blocking his view.

I quickly stepped out of the way to allow Alex to step past and with a slight nod he did so nearly tripping on the carpet before he could right himself, which caused an article of clothing to slip from the pile before it started to fall towards the carpet. I rushed to grab it though Alex was quicker and he caught it before it hit the floor which made me a little curious how he could see it let alone catch it with his vision slightly obscured.

"That was unfortunate." Alex commented as he dangled one of my bras, a green one that had caught my eye in a clothing shop just before the 'incident'. Letting out a squeal I'm not proud of I hurriedly snatched it from his grip though not quick enough for Alex to scan it. His mouth opened and I shifted close enough to stare at him, my eyes narrowing leaving him unable to speak.

"Don't you dare. For your information it's a bra and that's all I'm going to explain. Now I'll show you where the washing machine is so you can do my laundry." I muttered and Alex just nodded from behind my clothing pile, following at my heels when I began to walk away from him.

Leading him to where I'd had my washing machine installed I watched as Alex gave it a quick scan the LED glowing before he lifted the lid. Dropping the clothing it he looked at me and I reluctantly handed over the bra giving him a slight frown so he wouldn't ask about it. Thankfully he didn't and as he focused on the washing I left the room returning to my room for long enough to retrieve my laptop.

I had just started to check my emails when I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Alex walking into the room the very tips of his fingers covered in white powder. After a long look I realized why and I clamped a hand over my mouth as Alex stared at me then his hands, his eyes staring at his fingers for a few seconds. Before I could stop him he raised his fingers to his mouth and I grimaced when he deftly licked his fingers leaving me staring at him.

Once I found my voice I cleared my throat and he turned his eyes to me noting with some amusement that his lips were now covered in white powder. "Alex, you're not supposed to eat washing powder." I scolded with a giggle and he tilted his head to one side, his eyes wide and his lips pressed together.

With wide eyes along with the powder covering his top and lower lip gave him an almost human and very adorable look which I couldn't help staring at for long enough to get his attention.

_I wonder why Kiara seems to be staring at me. I was just checking that the laundry powder to see if it would be sufficent to clean the clothes she left scattered around the bathroom floor._

It wasn't until Alex cleared his throat that I shook myself having once again been caught staring at the sweet and slightly attractive android. "I was just thinking about...never mind. Do you want anything?"

"I should be asking you that, Kiara." Alex answered and I coughed to hide my glowing cheeks. Finally seeing the laptop sitting on the kitchen table he raised an eyebrow at it. "Do you need any help with your work?"

"That's okay. I really need to finish these myself but if you want you could check them for any spelling mistakes." I replied and he nodded, moving over to the couch before he took a seat beside me. As I returned my attention to the laptop and the most recent review I'd started I didn't see Alex lean over as I leant forward, hunched over a little while I typed.

With no distractions I managed to finish the latest review of a new takeaway store before I started on the next for a clothing store that I had bought my newest t-shirt and black pants from. Online of course since I had stopped leaving the house and once I was satisfied with my review I straightened nearly jumping off the couch when I found Alex leaning over me his face inches from mine. Hearing me yelp and the wide-eyed stare I was giving him he blinked at me the LED glowing yellow before he glanced at the screen.

"There's a spelling mistake in the last paragraph." Alex pointed out and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling once I figured out my android hadn't even noticed just how close he had been.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Once I fixed the spelling mistake Alex had so nicely pointed out I sent the review off, my attention moving to my emails next to check if I had received a reply or a payment.

"Do you need anymore help?" Alex asked and I shook my head at him as he leant in again. When I raised an eyebrow at him he reacted by staring at me. "Is there something wrong?"

"You are kind of sitting a little close. Not that that's a bad thing but..." I trailed off when he shifted over leaving a gap between our bodies. "Thanks for that."

"If I am making you uncomfortable in anyway you should tell me. I will make a note of it and make sure not to repeat that mistake." Alex told me and I nodded, chewing my lower lip before I went back to checking my computer. Seeing me focus my attention on the laptop resting on the coffee table Alex spent a few moments scanning me without my knowledge.

_Kiara had an accelerated heart rate while I was checking her reviews for any grammical errors or spelling mistakes. I have noticed that her heart rate and pulse jumps whenever I happen to be close to her especially when I walked in while she was taking a shower._

"Alex, are you even listening?" My voice brought Alex back and when his head turned to see me looking at him he tilted his head to one side. Seeing the blank stare he was giving me I rolled my eyes with a loud sigh. "Of course you weren't listening. Is something bugging you?"

"Bugging me? What do you mean, Kiara?" He asked me this time and I chewed my lower lip, thinking about the question before I saw a faint smile on his lips. The LED on his temple flashed for a few seconds as he searched his information banks for a suitable reply. "Ah I see. I was just thinking about why your pulse rate is so erratic."

"Alex, I'm perfectly fine. To be honest I'm just not used to having regular company. Any company at all now that I think about it." I explained, climbing from the couch before I stretched only to grimace. Climbing to his feet Alex peered at my back then at my face before he gave me a slight frown.

"Is your back troubling you?" He asked and I sighed, giving him a slight nod before I sat on the couch. "If you can move a little to one side of the couch I can help with your back."

"Alright but be careful. It's the only one I have." I joked and Alex gave me a faint smirk as he moved until he was an inch from me. I tried not to notice just how close the android was until I felt his strong hands on my shoulders and I chewed my lip, unable to believe that I was letting him get this close.

His hands moved down past my shoulders and when I grimaced he focused his attention on the spot directly between my shoulderblades using his open palms to slowly rub the ache out of my back. It didn't take long before I couldn't help uttering a faint sigh my head tilting back and Alex actually smiled as he put a little more pressure into his back massage. For a while I forgot all about my aching back the feeling of his hands gently rubbing ache away until a completely new ache took its place.

Hearing a faint but unmistakable groan escaping my slightly parted lips Alex froze his hands resting on the small of my back as he stared at my face, confused when he noticed the faint blush that spread across my cheeks and neck. "Kiara, I may have put too much pressure on your spine. This is the first time I've cared for someone since I was activated and I could have made a slight error in judgment." Alex admitted while I silently panicked that he'd picked up why I had blushed like that.

"Alex, you're doing a great job. You really know your stuff." I quickly told him and he gave me another long stare before he nodded, resuming the gentle back massage with a slight smile on his face. This time I managed to keep from making a noise though I knew that Alex would probably search through his programming later to figure out what had caused me to make that sound.

_Like I need more of a reason for Alex to think humans are weird. I'm already a recluse and now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo too. Might as well add that to the growing list._

"Is that any better, Kiara?" Alex asked and I blinked turning my head to meet his eyes. I flexed my shoulders and my arms before I grinned at the android and he smiled back. "I am glad you feel better."

I gave him a nod before I rose from the couch taking a moment to stretch before I leant over to shut my laptop screen. Once I did I noticed Alex looking at the laptop with a slight frown so I sat beside him and he looked up to see me staring at him. "Is there something wrong, Alex? Usually you ask me that but you like kind of...troubled."

"Not troubled exactly. I want to help you but I haven't really made a lot of progress." Alex answered as his LED flashed yellow for a few seconds.

"Alex, you've only been living here a day. Give it a little more time." I told him with a grin giving the android a pat on the shoulder. Puzzled he continued to stare until I giggled at him. "You look so cute right now."

"Cute? What do you mean, Kiara? That isn't part of my programming." Alex replied and I just shrugged as I climbed to my feet. "Do you need something else?" He asked copying me as I started to head back towards the hallway.

"Actually I have an idea. Stay put and I'll be right back." I explained not giving him time to portest before I hurried from the room and with his eyebrows lowered slightly he sat down, shifting on the couch as he waited for my return.

I returned with a small box a little smaller than the television and Alex blinked as I set the box down on the coffee table. While I unpacked the box I noticed that Alex had his eyes on the box and I grinned at him, pushing it towards him so he could have a better look. Peering into the box Alex saw another smaller black box inside and he blinked, reaching in when I motioned him to. Picking it up he stared at the box, his eyes travelling it before he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is this?" He asked and I giggled, helping him place it in front of the television. Once I showed him where all of the cables went he helped me set it up and after I grabbed two controllers from the nearly empty box he stared at them.

The LED on his temple flashed for a moment before he gave me a huge grin. "A game console? I have never actually seen one of these before." He exclaimed as he fiddled with the controller only to frown at it. "It doesn't seem to be working." He added with an almost child-like pout until I laughed, showing him where the controllers needed to be plugged in and he brightened.

"Okay so now that we have everything set up want to try out a video game?" I asked him and he nodded though I did see a hint of a frown on his face. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not bothering but...I confess that I have never played a video game since I was created." Alex admitted and I gave him a nod motioning him to sit at the couch and he did still holding onto the controller.

Once I turned the television on I joined him on the couch and after a few seconds the console turned itself on. "Oh yeah. It would help if I put the disc in too." I told him with a slight blush and Alex smiled as I reached into the box, extracting a clear case with a silver disc inside.

Moving to the game console I knelt, my fingers lightly touching the button on top and the disc drive slid out. When I leant over to place the disc inside Alex received a perfect view of my pants and he marvelled at the perfect symmetry of my cheeks or at least that's what the computer part of his mind told him. Though when Alex noticed how snug they looked he felt just a little uncomfortable thinking about his human companion in that way.

_Why do I care about how tight those pants are on Kiara? I am supposed to be taking care of her not focusing on her outfit though she could stand to buy something that doesn't put an emphasis on her perfect...what am I thinking?_

Alex mentally shook himself hoping that Kiara wouldn't notice that there was now a faint blue in his cheeks. Thankfully I turned around after Alex managed to resume waiting patiently for my return though I did catch a brief blue tinge around his cheeks before he could fix whatever mechanical problem had arisen.

"So are you ready to lose in Mario Kart?" I teased and he gave me a lopside grin, staring at the screen as I sat beside him.

After multiple games I leant back against the couch cushions the controller set on the table before I let out a sigh. "I can't believe you beat me twenty games out of twenty two." I complained and Alex cocked an eyebrow at me, setting his own controller on the table beside mine.

"I am sorry if I have upset you..." Alex began until I raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped speaking when I grinned. "You aren't upset at me?"

"For what? Being able to hold your own in a game against me that you just started playing? Color me impressed, Alex." I giggled and he returned my laugh when a slight chuckle. "You know I might not have said this before but I really like having you around, Alex."

"Thank you, Kiara. This means that I am following my programing correctly." Alex answered with a grin and I rolled my eyes at him. "Kiara, what is the matter?"

"You don't need to do everything exactly how your programs want you to. Try loosening up once in a while. Otherwise you'll just get stressed out." I told him, shifting a little until I found a comfortable spot. Alex chewed his lower lip his LED glowing yellow as he struggled with an answer. Eventually he found one but before he could speak we both heard a loud gurgle and I sniggered at the wide-eyed stare he gave me.

Before I could protest he did a quick scan of my body with involved his eyes travelling over me the LED glowing for less than a minute. "Okay what the heck was that, Alex?" I demanded to know with my arms now crossed against my chest.

"I was merely running a diagnostic on your current wellbeing." Alex explained and after I kept staring at him he sighed to himself. "Did I overstep my bounderies?"

"Of course not. I was just...surprised that you were that concerned about my health. Like I said I'm used to living on my own and with you here it makes a welcome change." I pointed out and he nodded a faint smile on his lips at that explanation. "So how am I doing?"

"You are almost in perfect health except for that strange noise a few moments ago." Alex replied hearing it a few seconds after he finished speaking. "There it is again." He added with a slight frown at me. "Maybe I need to run a diagnostic on my systems."

"I'm just hungry, Alex. Your systems are perfectly fine as far as I can tell." I snorted at him with a grin on my face and he nodded. "Would it be cool if you made me some lunch? Actually now that I think about it can I ask you a personal question?" I asked him and after getting a nod I grinned. "So do androids actually eat?"

Getting a head shake I watched for a slight smile to cross Alex's lips. "There is no need. Androids are not capable nor is it necessary for them to eat." Alex calmly explained and I nodded though I couldn't help being slightly curious about something else.

"Okay. One other question. Why were you blushing before?" I asked and Alex immediately clamped his mouth shut his inner programming searching for something that would answer my question without giving too much information away. Seeing his LED flashing yellow and his absent stare I raised both eyebrows in concern when he continued to stare blankly ahead for more than a minute. "Alex, hello?" I called out and he snapped back to life, sort of, when I waved an open palm in front of his face.

"Sorry I was processing something and I forgot where I was. Were you asking me something?" Alex asked and I groaned, leaning back onto the cushions behind me with a sour look on my face.

"Huh you're just using that as an excuse. Whatever. Now can you make me something to eat?" I grumbled and he nodded, climbing from the couch before he walked towards the kitchen.

With my arms crossed I tilted my head and with his back towards me Alex didn't see my eyes travelling the length of his body before my eyes came to rest on his backside with a grin. Shaking myself almost immediately when I realized just what I was doing.

_What the hell am I thinking? I mean he's an android and I'm a human so it would never work. I mean he's pretty good-looking especially with those eyes but...geeze what am I thinking now? Has it been that long since I've been with a guy to start thinking thoughts like that about my android?_

Unaware of my thoughts, Alex reached the counter before he started to go through his memory banks for an appropriate recipe while he checked through the ingredients he had purchased for me.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was humming to himself as he finished putting together the lunch he'd prepared for his companion. While he was occupied with cooking for me I lay on the couch my eyes watching his every move.

_He moves so gracefully while I'm as uncoordiated as a three-legged giraffe. Wish I could move like that._

Still humming to himself I watched him carefully set down what could only be described, at least by me anyway, a masterpiece of a burger on a clean plate.

"You can come over now." Alex called and I grinned at him, pushing myself to my feet with my elbows before I make my way towards the kitchen counter. Seeing the burger set out in front of me made me grin even more and Alex smiled, seeing the huge smile on my face as I reached for the burger he'd made just for me. Biting into it I made a low noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and sigh and Alex actually stared at me, silent as he watched me devour the burger like I hadn't eaten in days.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I finally looked up to see the android looking at me. Wiping a spot of ketchup from my lips I blinked at him, swallowing before I answered his stare with one of my own. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"Nothing but I was just wondering if you enjoyed the burger I made you?" Alex teased and I grinned at him not even noticing the sliver of lettuce caught between the top row of my teeth. Once he pointed to the offending piece I started to use my tongue to clean it and for some strange reason Alex found the expressions I made adorable. Another observation not programmed into him and as Alex tried to understand why I managed to clean my teeth, staring at the lettuce between my teeth.

"Okay that was embarrassing. You could have warned me before..." I trailed off when I saw him staring straight ahead the LED glowing yellow. Sighing to myself I leant over and Alex finally blinked when I waved my open palm in front of his blank face. "Hellooo!" I called and he tilted his head me while I smiled at him. "You kind of zoned out there. Anything on your mind?"

"Not really I was just observing that you seemed to enjoy your meal. Also you have a speck of ketchup on your cheek." Alex answered and I started to run my fingers across my cheek until he shook his head. "Here, let me get it." He sighed with an eyeroll I swear he learned from me and before I could react he leant over the counter, his shirt brushing over it as he reached for the stain.

Before my eyes I watched as he lightly brushed the ketchup from my cheek with the tip of his index finger. It wasn't until he stared at the sauce giving it a casual lick with his tongue that I tilted my head to one side, watching with a slightly raised eyebrow until he leant back. Just for a few seconds his shirt slipped up when it caught on the top of the counter and I caught a glimpse of pale skin and faint blue veins pulsing under the shirt my eyes not moving until Alex finally noticed.

A little self-consciously he pulled the shirt back to cover his chest, adjusting it until the shirt lay flat with a faint smile once he saw my cheeks flush. "Sorry but you're not making it easy for me not to look. CyberLife made you very good looking with those abs and all." I pointed out with a smirk to hide my red cheeks and he nodded though I could see his LED flashing yellow for longer than it usually did.

"I appreciate the compliment though I should be getting back to these dishes. Do you need anything else?" Alex asked and I shook my head, climbing from the counter. "You should take a seat. I won't be long." He added and I gave him a nod as I headed back to the couch, letting out a faint yawn as I did.

Alex hadn't been gone long though as he carefully put the now clean dishes away he glanced at the couch to see Kiara curled up on her side. Once he finished putting away the dishes he headed over slightly concerned until he saw her chest rising and falling her breathing light once he reached her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gently gave it a squeeze and she sighed, still deeply asleep.

A tiny smile curled his lips before Alex decided to find her a blanket only figuring out that he didn't know his way around the house after a few minutes of patient searching. Sighing to himself, Alex scanned the room until he saw a large cupboard near the door of the bathroom and he smiled as he crossed the room. A quick search revealed several clean blankets neatly stacked and after selecting a bright blue one that matched his eyes by some weird coincidence Alex pushed the cupboard shut, returning to see that Kiara hadn't moved an inch.

Chuckling he gently covered Kiara with the warm blanket and she let out another sigh, making Alex smile before he sat on the very edge of the couch. Watching his companion Alex studied her in an effort to understand more about her and as he did she sighed again the noise followed by a faint groan and he frowned at her, curious until she curled into herself.

"Kiara?" He whispered his hand moving to her shoulder until she groaned again, a little louder and his hand froze on her shoulder when he heard her whisper his name. Silently he observed Kiara who proceded to arch her back slightly and after she let out a low pant of air he became very worried. Setting his open palm on her forehead he gave her a quick scan and after he did he lifted his hand away, his LED scanning the data he'd gathered.

_Pulse erratic and her skin has a faint pink coloration to it. Could Kiara be in pain? Though I don't see any wounds or damage to her body._

It wasn't until he tried to wake her by placing a hand on her shoulder that she shuddered, hearing her name being whispered. "Hmm....Alex?" I sighed my eyes slowly opening to find his own artic blue eyes staring into mine. Seeing him staring at me with his eyes unblinking I raised myself up by my elbows, running a hand through my hair in an effort to wake myself up.

"You were acting very strange and I was worried about you. Were you having a nightmare? I am programmed to help if you need it." Alex answered and I blinked at him trying to hide the growing blush that spread across my cheeks as I struggled with an answer that wouldn't cause the android to start a game of twenty questions.

Taking a deep breath I quickly came up with the most logical explanation that I could gathering in the space of a few seconds. "I'm perfectly fine, Alex. I just had a bad dream that's all." I lied and he raised both eyebrows at me his eyes travelling my face before he nodded.

"You were tossing and turning and they are outcomes of a nightmare. If you need to talk about it let me know right away. That's what I was created to do." Alex offered and I quickly gave him a forced smile that hopefully hid my glowing cheeks. Or the strange fluttering in my stomach when Alex's hand clasped my shoulder his own smile genuine.

Later on I climbed from the couch and Alex, his head resting very close to mine looked from the television to me with eyebrows raised. "Hey I meant to tell you this earlier but I kind of set up a room for you. It's actually been ready for a while now but with everything that's happened I forgot." I told him, motioning him to follow me towards the spare room. Climbing from the couch Alex followed at my heels and after we reached the spare room I waved Alex inside, giving him a faint smile.

Stepping inside Alex's eyes travelled the room taking in the bed that had nothing more than a mattress, several blankets stacked neatly together and a well-worn pillow.

_Geeze it seems a lot less than I thought. I hope Alex doesn't mind but my last boyfriend took most of his stuff when he moved out._

I was so caught up with those happy thoughts that I didn't even see Alex's lips curl into a huge smile until he spun around and I was nearly knocked on my backside by the android's hug.

"It's more than anyone's ever given me!" He laughed and I tried to giggle finding that he was hugging me so tightly I couldn't draw a breath. Seeing my face turning an odd though somewhat attractive shade of pink Alex didn't move until I shuddered. Sensing my discomfort Alex quickly released me and I took a shaky breathing, trying not to gasp when his eyes searched my face. "I am sorry! I forget that humans are so fragile." He answered and to my surprise I saw his lower lip actually quivering the LED glowing red until I raised a hand.

"It's...okay, Alex. Never been hugged by an android before. I'm glad you like your room but it is a bit plain. If you decide to decorate it I can help with that." I suggested and he nodded though I heard a faint whirling noise coming from his head as his LED flashed yellow this time.

"Okay but...I've never decorated before. I would like some help." Alex agreed and I nodded, taking him by the hand before I led him towards the spare cupboard I had been using to store my art supplies and a few odds and ends.

Grabbing whatever caught his eye I watched on amused as Alex hurried between the cupboard and his room, his eyes bright. I helped him carry whatever he wanted and soon after he had amassed a small collection of posters and some figurines I'd bought ages ago then promptly set aside only to forget about them.

I fiddled with one, a crystal wolf that had caught my eye as Alex wandered from one end of the bedroom to the other only stopping beside me once he spied the wolf in my hand. "That is...pretty." He told me and I gently placed the wolf in his hands. Carefully he turned it over looking at it from all possible angles before he moved to the small bedside table and with a very careful look he set the figurine down.

I couldn't help smiling as he moved to the box I'd used to carry my various movie posters and figurines. Standing there silently I focused on how gently Alex set each figurine down on the table carefully fiddling with each and I grinned as his eyes scanned each, logging away tiny bits of information before he finished. Moving to the posters next he pulled one out and as I watched on his eyes scanned it a faint smile on his lips before he turned to see me studying him.

"What are these?" He asked, curious and I moved close enough to gently unroll the poster better. Once I told him he cocked an eyebrow. "What are 'movies'?" He enquired and I couldn't help a faint smile as he fingered the thin cardboard.

"Once we finish setting up your room I'll put one on, your choice." I promised and his eyes lit up, pulling me by my hand and I laughed as I followed him towards the far wall.

 


	7. Chapter 7

After I helped Alex decorate his bedroom we walked back into the lounge room, Alex following me with a slight smile on his lips. Reaching the small table that the television rested on I knelt while Alex remained standing his eyes sweeping over me while I opened the small cupboard built into the table.

_Kiara is something I have never seen in a human since I was created. She is kind, humorous and even gave me a room for myself. Even if I don't really sleep it was a nice gesture and I am supposed to be the one helping her. Does she care for me because I look human or is it something else that makes her care?_

"Alex, I have a bunch of movies so which one would you like to watch?" I asked him and he blinked his LED flashing yellow before he knelt beside me. Handing him some of my dvds I waited as he flicked through them before he smiled and I grinned back once he selected one, standing. Waiting patiently, Alex observed how carefully I set the dvds back into the cupboard before I shut the doors his eyes moving across my body before it could stop himself. When I climbed to my feet I noticed that the LED glowing yellow and for a moment or two red, a slight frown on his face. "Alex, you look like something's wrong. Care to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's the matter, Kiara." Alex told me and I snorted arms crossed against my chest as I waited for him to admit what was bothering him. Seeing the way my eyes stared into his unblinking he finally sighed, fiddling with the dvd case clutched in his hands. "Do you think I could be....deviant?" He asked and I blinked at him not expecting that kind of question.

"Deviant? I really don't know, Alex. Would that be so bad?" I finally answered and both his eyebrows shot up in shock. "Don't get your circuits into a twist, Alex. Frankly I like you no matter what so does it matter?"

"I guess not. But I keep having thoughts and even....feelings sometimes. To tell you the truth I am afraid." Alex replied as he wandered back to the couch, his fingers fiddling with the case again as his LED flashed yellow. "I did run a diagnostic on myself but nothing seems damaged or working incorrectly." He added and I gave him a tiny smile, placing a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Here, I'll put that movie on then we can watch it together." I replied and he handed the case to me his eyes on me as I etracted the dvd from it. I walked back to the television my fingers lightly brushing the button that caused the dvd drive to slide out and as I slid the dvd in I felt like Alex's eyes were on me the entire time.

For some reason it sent a tingle down my spine though it wasn't an unpleasant one and I turned around with a faint smile on my face to find Alex already sitting, patting the couch like he'd seen me do and I walked over to join him.

Once I sat he moved close so we were inches apart and for the first time I bridged the gap making his eyes blink when I leant my head on his shoulder, my gaze on the television as the movie started to load.

We sat in silence for the entire movie, one I had watched several times on my own since I had broken up with my current boyfriend. A romantic movie wasn't the best thing to watch after a messy breakup but at the time I needed a good. I had barely gotten through the first twenty minutes before I was crying into a box of tissues. Though after another viewing I realized that not for the first time I was glad I was on my own again and I actually smiled, my head still resting on Alex's shoulder.

Since we had sat on the couch together Alex had barely moved his focus mostly on the movie though I did feel him shift once or twice his eyes observing me when he thought I wasn't looking. But I knew what he was doing and I didn't stop him, enjoying the attention a little after being alone since the accident.

The movie credits flashed onto the screen and Alex let out a breath my head lifting from his shoulder as I turned my head to see him frowning, chewing his lower lip.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked him and he nodded immediately though once I noticed his eyes weren't on me I sighed. "Alex, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is...." Alex trailed off when I narrowed my eyes at him not blinking until he did. "I don't understand why humans pretend they don't care about one another."

"We're just weird like that. I know it makes no sense to you but sometimes it's not easy to tell someone that you care about them." I explained and he chewed his lip again, clearly not convinced. "Saying 'I love you' can be one of the hardest things to say."

"I care about you and I don't need to pretend. You care about me don't you?" Alex asked, his hand moving to mine and I let out a breath finding myself speechless. Seeing me struggling to respond to his question I saw the LED on his temple flashing red and that brought a frown to my face his hand moving from mine before he rested it in his lap. "I shouldn't have grown attached to you. I am meant to serve you and not get attached."

"Alex, you just caught me off guard and...where are you going?" I asked as he rose from the couch his eyes moving to the front door. "Hey, Alex!" I called out when he started to head towards the front door. I stepped forward and when he felt a tug Alex turned his head slightly to see me staring at him my eyes looking directly into his eyes.

"I need to think. I will be back shortly." Alex assured me and I shook my head gripping his arm tighter until he frowned at me. "Kiara, I promise to come back. I cannot deviate from my programming so....Kiara?" He whispered, shocked as he saw the faint stirrings of tears in my eyes before I released my grip.

"You're just like all of my so-called friends and boyfriends. They abandoned me a long time before I found myself trapped in my own house. They always said that they would come back but they didn't." I whispered, unable to stop a sniffle before my eyes narrowed at the android. Instead of anger at my outburst he fiddled with his shirt cuffs his eyes downcast with an almost hurt expression on his face.

Right then seeing the hurt in his eyes I wanted to apologize, to take back all of the angry words I had said. Before I could open my mouth Alex walked out on me and I actually flinched as the door clicked shut behind me.

Stumbling over to the door I tried to follow him though as soon as I started to step through the doorway the shakes began and I hurried back, nearly stumbling over the doorway. Slamming the door behind me I fell to my knees tears slipping down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around my body, sniffling at the sudden departure of my friend.

As I struggled to make sense of why he had left, Alex found himself wandering the streets a few blocks from my house. Despite the snow falling on his shoulders he didn't even notice how cold it was, a thin smile on his face at the thought of having to deal with being cold.

_CyberLife might not have given me the ability to feel the cold but they apparently thought giving me emotions was a good idea._

With nowhere else to go Alex decided to walk a few blocks hoping the walk would help him figure out why Kiara had snapped at him. Several blocks later he found himself somewhere unfamiliar which wasn't a stretch once he remembered that he'd only travelled from CyberLife to Kiara's house since he had been activated.

Just thinking about her sent a pang of pain through his body and Alex sighed to himself as he stopped, barely even aware he'd paused in the middle of the street until a driver beeped their horn very loudly at him.

Moving to the sidewalk to allow the car past Alex stood silently watching the traffic go by until he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned to find a man standing in front of him. He looked in his mid thirties with short blond hair and brown eyes that reminded Alex of Kiara's eyes. It wasn't until he saw the LED on his temple that he blinked and the android smiled.

"Are you lost? It happens to us when we become self-aware." The android explained as he guided Alex towards a group of androids who looked up when they walked over. Standing near them Alex observed that they were dressed in various outfits the only visible sign they were not human the LEDS. "What caused you to flee your owner? I am Greg." He added and Alex shook his head.

"I didn't flee I just had an argument with Kiara." Alex explained and Greg raised an eyebrow at him. "She isn't my owner she is my friend and...I think I've fallen in love with her."

"But that's not allowed. Humans and androids can never be together. You are just confused." Another android pointed out, a woman this time with white hair tied back and green eyes.

"I know I care for Kiara and she cares for me. She showed me movies, games and even gave me my own room." Alex protested and everyone stared at him, their eyes watching as he ran a hand through his hair as his LED flashed red. "I didn't mean to run away I was confused about my emotions."

"She spends time with you because she wants to control you." The female android told him and he shook his head, edging away when she tried to touch his hand. "I just want to see what you do in her." She whispered and after a pause Alex nodded, placing his hand on hers.

In a flash of memories the android saw everything Alex had experienced; from his creation to meeting Kiara and learning about her to his growing worries that he was becoming more than his programming allowed. Eventually the android removed her hand having seen the moment Alex had began to fear his own deviancy.

"You do love her. I always thought that was impossible between our kind and humans but...maybe I was wrong." She admitted and Alex briefly nodded, too caught up in all the memories of Kiara flashing through his mind. "I am Lisa and I believe you should return to her."

"Lisa is right. She might have been your owner once but...she needs you now. Maybe we were wrong and some humans are kind." Greg answered and Alex gave him a brief smile before he started to head back to Kiara's house.

He had just stepped back onto the sidewalk when he saw someone searching the area and after he blinked he found himself looking at Kiara, who hadn't even noticed him yet. Clad in a pair of jeans, a thin white shirt and sneakers he saw Kiara pull a small jacket that barely covered her waist tighter around her.

"Kiara, over here!" He called, a smile on his face that she had come looking for him tempered by the fact she wasn't dressed appropriately for the snow. Finally spotting him I raced over being careful not to get run over by the traffic before I raced to join him on the opposite sidewalk.

"What are you doing here? You left your house?" Alex asked and I nearly raised my hand there and then, the urge to smack him across his face almost too much to bear.

"You idiot! I wandered in the snow for hours looking for you and that's all you can say? I'm freezing my ass off and this is the thanks I get?!" I snapped my usual calm and sweet nature drowned out by the frustration and a little fear I felt as I glared at him.

Seeing the anger in my features he kept his mouth shut only blinking at me when he finally noticed that both of my shoulders were quivering. "Stupid, moronic..." I trailed off with a light sniff my eyes already welling.

"You're shivering." He pointed out and I snorted at him, wrapping my arms around myself as it slowly dawned on me that just a pair of sneakers, jeans and a thin jacket were not appropriate winter clothing. "Hang on you've been walking around in the snow dressed like that for hours? Come on I'm walking you home." He answered trying to take my hand before I shook him off and he stared as I narrowed my eyes.

"Not before I give you a piece of my mind. After you walked out on me I thought that I'd give you an hour or two to cool off." I replied, a thin smile on my face when I noticed how that sounded. "But you were gone for hours and stupid me decided that maybe something bad had happened. So I rushed out without even dressing for the weather and..." I coughed then, wiping my nose before I opened my mouth to finish venting my anger until I sneezed so loudly that I stumbled.

Alex stepped close and despite my protests he gently pressed an open palm against my forehead, his LED glowing before he blinked back at me. "You're burning up." He said and I rolled my eyes at him, turning on my heel before he say anything else. I barely even registered that I was falling before strong arms caught me and I let out a sigh my visions blurring to nothing.

The next thing I knew I was lying on something warm and soft, my head a fog as I tried and failed to understand where exactly I had woken up. It took me only a few moments to realize two things; that the lights are too bright for my headache to stand and that maybe I shouldn't be awake right now.

Curling into a blanket I barely noticed someone had wrapped around me I let myself pass out not seeing a pair of pale blue eyes moving towards me, a quiet sigh the last thing I'm aware of before I'm out.

The next time I weakly open my eyes I can see a familiar face staring at me those same eyes watching though as my vision clears I notice that he's not looking directly at me but the wall behind my bed. I tried to raise my head the room tilting at a sudden and dangerous angle to my already aching head that I lay back, a weak groan escaping that made Alex finally look towards me.

"You're awake?" He asked, his voice so quiet I barely registed it. Climbing to his feet he hurried over to me and I groaned again, his hand gently stroking my cheek. "Kiara, I'm so sorry." He whispered and for a moment I heard him swallow, a reflex I thought at that moment but as I watched on, vision slipping in and out of focus I saw his shoulders quiverng.

When he knelt in front of me, his hand gentle on my burning skin I saw his eyes were wet and as I watched on I saw him slowly close his eyes, a single tear slipping down his pale cheek. "You collapsed on me and after I brought you back home you were so still I thought...." He told me and I gave him a weak grin, pulling my aching body close enough so I could rest my head on his lap.

"I...promise not...to wander off. Just stop being so weepy." I scolded though the hint of a smile on my face made him realize I was just kidding. Silently he lifted me onto his lap and I closed my eyes as he slowly stroked my forehead, the LED on his temple blinking red for a moment before it settled back to blue. "Silly...android. I don't care...if you're deviant. I....care about...you."

"I know, I know. I really am deviant." Alex whispered to me and I snorted at him the fever making me nauseous. Giving up on staying awake I fell asleep to Alex's humming a tiny smile on his face as he stroked my hair.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I woke sometime later to find myself alone though as I struggled to sit a familiar face peeked his head into the room, his eyes widening once he saw me sitting with the blanket still drapped over my form. "You should be sleeping." Alex told me and I snorted at him as he stepped into the bedroom balancing a tray on one hand.

As soon as he reached the foot of my bed I groaned, seeing a box of medicine on it. Seeing me cross my arms he chuckled and that made me smile despite knowing he wouldn't leave until I took my medication. "Kiara, just be good and take this." He sighed as he set the tray down, the box picked up before he carefully pulled out a single pill from the silver packet.

"Okay since you asked so nicely." I complained as I reached for the pill and he nodded taking a glass from the tray as I swallowed the pill with a grimace. Handing me a glass half filled with water he watched as I sipped at it with a slight frown. "That tasted awful." I complained once I set the glass down and he chuckled, his eyes moving over my face until he noticed a single water droplet caught on the top of my upper lip.

Without even thinking about it Alex leant in and when his tongue flicked at the droplet I blinked, my head tilting back with a sudden groan. Alex froze his own mind whirling and I saw the LED flashing red his emotions blurred before he leant back enough to see his eyes staring into mine. For a brief time neither of us moved then he gave me a tiny smile and I returned it as he leant close enough to run his tongue across my lips, his mouth moving to the base of my neck when I tilted my head back.

Feeling his mouth slowly make its way towards my left ear I groaned a fluttery feeling in my lower belly making its presence known and it only grew stronger as Alex caught the very tip of my earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it like he'd seen in a movie we'd watched together.

After a while he removed his teeth and I sighed thinking at he'd changed his mind. Until Alex climbed onto the bed inches from me and I blinked as he gently pushed me onto my back, his mouth moving to my right ear this time. When the very tip of his tongue slipped into my ear my eyes clamped shut a shudder running through me which increased as Alex's tongue thrusts did. I arched my hips as I panted beneath him and Alex froze a strange though not unpleasant sensation making his pants tight.

Alex froze again and I raised my head to see him staring at me, his LED flashing wildly between red and yellow now. "Alex, what's wrong?" I whispered and he shook himself before he looked directly at my face.

"I...felt something. My body is acting strange. It could be a error." Alex whispered back and I raised an eyebrow at him unsure until I noticed something odd and when I raised myself slightly I drew in a breath, a light laugh making him frown at me. "Is there something wrong with me?" Alex asked, looking at me with wide eyes as I stared at the crotch of his pants and the tent he had going now.

"Geeze I didn't even think to ask before but I didn't think you could...you know. So...you've never been attracted to someone before?" I asked and he copied my snort, climbing from me to sit next to my shoulder. Seeing him looking down at his pants with both eyebrows raised gave me a laugh. "Yeah I forgot. You were only built just before CyberLife sent you to me. Don't you have a database on stuff like this?"

"I didn't until I borrowed your computer. I did delete the search history after I used it." Alex assured me and I nodded as he shifted from one side to the other to relieve the pressure on his pants. "But I am still unsure. Is it alright for an android to have his body react in this way?"

"Look it's pretty easy to understand. You're attracted to me right?" I asked and he gave me a nod. "Okay and I'm interested in you?" A slightly confused look until I grinned. "Of course I'm attracted to you."

"So that's why I am feeling like this? It is because I am attracted to you?" Alex asked and I nodded, moving close and he gasped as I grabbed the waistband of his pants. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you relieve some of the pressure." I told him, sliding down the waistband before he could protest. Alex just kept staring at me, blue eyes wide and unblinking until he felt my hand slide into his pants. He jerked the second he felt my hand brush his erection though when I gave him a grin he relaxed. "Just calm down, Alex. I promise you I won't do anything you don't want. Though if you feel uncomfortable just let me know okay and I'll stop." I whispered, gently grasping him and he blinked.

Being very careful I started to slowly stroke him, the fingers of my hand brushing him and after a few seconds of gentle stroking Alex tilted his head back slightly.

"That feels...pleasant." Alex told me and I nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders when his eyes drifted closed and his breathing quickened. "Ohh...what is that sensation?" He groaned and I smiled at the faint blue blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You're enjoying this." I whispered, leaning close and he groaned as I began to tongue his ear. Alex sighed, hips thrusting in time with my hand strokes and I smiled to myself. Taking my tongue away I lightly kissed the edge of his throat and he arched his back, groaning even louder when I increased the pressure of my hand strokes.

"Does that feel good to you?" I asked him and he nodded, panting softly now as his hips bucked against my hand.

The sight of Alex arching his hips against my hand, his breathing fast and his cheeks a faint blue made me shift my legs, a deep ache in my own body causing me to let out a whimper. Opening his eyes Alex focused on my face in time to see the skin of my cheeks and neck turning a bright pink and he smiled to himself, panting in time with me.

"Kiara, you need to stop." Alex groaned and I paused, my hand still holding his erection. "I...want to make love to you until we both come. Will you let me?" He whispered and I immediately nodded, taking my hand from his pants before I started to help him strip.

Once he sat beside me naked he kissed me deeply, his hands gentle as he helped me undress. Pulling the shirt I was wearing over my head he dropped beside us, his eyes wide when he saw a familiar bra covering my chest.

"Before you ask that's the one you nearly dropped." I explained as he stared at it his eyes still wide and I giggled. "Are you just going to stare at it, Alex or are you going to take it off?" I teased and Alex licks his lips before he reached for the underwear giving me a quick grin before he finds the clasp.

With barely a flicker he slips it off his eyes widening again when he sees my naked breasts inches from his face. For a few moments neither of us move and I'm begining to wonder if this was a really bad idea.

"Alex, I'm not sure if we should...oh!" I whispered, my head tilting back when Alex raised his hand to cup my left breast. The warmth of his hand on me sends a tingle down my spine and I groaned as he leant on closer, his lips brushing my right breast.

For the next few minutes I'm only aware of a loud groaning noise while Alex gently kisses and licks at my breast, his other hand fondling the other until I arch my back. "Kiara, does it feel good to you?" Alex asked raising his head in time to see my eyes open, his thumb and index finger rubbing the nipple until its bright pink.

"God yes. You're a fast learner." I gasped out and he chuckled before he kisses me again, his hands moving to the black pants I'm still wearing. Still kissing me he tugs the material down exposing the other half of a matching set of underwear. He barely even noticed before he tugs these down as well and I gasp, his hand now resting on the bare skin between my legs.

"Let me know if this is too much." Alex whispered before his hands grip my legs and I found myself blinking when he pushes my legs apart. A little unsure I don't move as his head moved down then I can't stop the cry that escaped my lips when I feel his mouth on me. Raising his head slightly Alex fixed me with both eyebrows raised, confused and a little worried until I managed to gasp out two words and he smiled.

"Keep..going." That's all I remember then I forget my own name, Alex's mouth and tongue deftly bringing me close to my climax only to pause. When I'm able to breathe again he actually chuckled starting all over before he paused again and I find myself begging him to stop teasing me. "Please...I can't take it." I groaned at him, eyes clamped shut and Alex smirked at me before he finally gives me what I want and I come with a cry.

I lay on the bed still panting softly while Alex straightened sitting beside me. Once I recover enough to speak I sit giving him a tiny smile my lips finding his and for a while we're both content to just kiss. Then Alex grunts and I briefly glance down to see his erection is even more pronounced. Grinning at him I shift closer and he gasps as I climb onto his lap, facing him while I wait for his reaction. "So are you going to rock my world or not, android?" I teased arching my back so my breasts brush his chest.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter in the story crosses into an M-rating so just a heads up.

Looking at me then himself, Alex blinked and I sighed a tiny smile on my face. Still smiling at him I rolled my hips and that got a reaction as Alex's lips parted a low groan escaping.

"I am unsure as to what I should be doing." Alex finally answered and I rolled my eyes, arching my back so my breasts are now inches from his nose. "You are not making this easy." He muttered though I can see a tiny smile on his face. After a moment Alex wrapped one arm around my waist his other moving to the base of my spine and I let out a low groan as his finger gently rubbed between my cheeks.

"You do know don't you?" I groaned and Alex chuckled, stroking my bare skin before his mouth opened and I shuddered once I feel his tongue lightly brush my left nipple. "I was right." I sighed and I think I hear a chuckle before Alex's hand moved from my waist to cup my left breast his tongue curling around the nipple before he starts to suck on it, making me gasp. As he sucks on my nipple his finger carefully slips between the cheeks of my backside and I groan, shuddering when his finger slides inside. Once he heard me groaning he inserts a second finger his movements slow and I sigh.

I spend the next few minutes alternating between groans and breathy pants, Alex's fingers stroking me until he can feel me seize up and when I come with a cry he slides his finger out. Panting a little at my display Alex watched as I rest my head on his shoulder though I soon lift my head and he leant in kissing me so sweetly I can feel tears running down my cheeks.

His eyes travelling my face he frowned and I sniffed, reaching over to cup his chin. "Did I hurt you, Kiara?" Alex asked but I shake my head at him, my tongue brushing his throat which sends a shiver down his spine.

"I....think I'm in love with you." I whispered and he froze the LED flashing red until he shakes his head his lips curling into a massive smile before he kissed me. Remembering what he'd read online Alex lifted me up and I groaned as he pushes into me.

Wrapping my legs around his waist I started to move and Alex groaned his LED glowing yellow as he searched through all of the information he'd downloaded. Then he grins and I groaned loudly as he arched his back thrusting into me, one of my hands clutching the blanket beneath us and he gives me a quick smile before he reached over his hand grasping mine.

The room fills with the sound of heavy pants and groans, the bed shaking between us as Alex makes love to me faster and faster. At one point he withdraws and I raised my head, sweat dripping down my face and neck until he laid me on the blanket. Then with an cheeky grin he slides into me and I groan, eyes briefly closing before he thrusts deeper. The bed creaks under us and I'm suddenly afraid that the neighbours might hear until Alex's mouth closes over mine having heard my cries and when his tongue slips into my mouth, muffling the sound, he kisses me until my body aches for a release.

His tongue slipping from my mouth Alex's eyes stare into mine his own bright as he bucks his hips. "That's it, Kiara. I...love you." He grunts and as I come he covers my body with his own my body jerking. Shuddering, Alex thrusts again and again until he grunts and I'm vaguely of something spilling into me before he collapsed.

For a while we lay there panting softly and once Alex recovered enough to raise his head he scans me, a smile on his face as I lay beneath him with my eyes half closed and my body flushed an attractive pink. He thought so anyway.

"Your heart rate is very fast and your body is a lovely shade of pink." Alex commented and I sighed, nuzzling his chest after he withdraws from me. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Of course it is and of course I did, Alex. Remind me to send a thank-you note to CyberLife when I can walk again. They made you perfect in everyway." I whispered and he laughed, giving my hand a squeeze. When he sat up I stared at him one eyebrow raised until he smiled. "Would you like me to give you a shower?" He suggested and even though I know he meant to clean me off I could feel my cheeks heating up. Seeing the faint red touching my cheeks he tilted his head back and I heard him chuckling.

"I know you meant helping me clean off not...anything else." I protested and Alex just smirked at me making me wonder if he'd picked up that particular habit from me. Climbing from the bed Alex extended a hand and I took it letting him help me from the bed before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to steady me when I stumbled. "Wow...it has been a while." I whispered and he nodded, helping me towards the bathroom.

Even with me stumbling and Alex laughing we do eventually make it to the bathroom and once Alex reached the bath he sets me down on the edge of it, moving towards the taps before he turns them.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked and I grinned at him my heart not feeling like it's going to burst out of my chest anymore. "You seem to have calmed down."

"If you mean since you rocked my world then, yes, I have calmed down." I teased and Alex laughed, fiddling with the taps though I did noticed the two or three times he glanced at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention.

"Here, let me help you." Alex said and I snorted, standing on my own two feet before I stepped under the shower. To my amazement the water was absoultely perfect and when I sighed my head tilting back to wash the sweat from my body Alex grinned at me his eyes traveling my body of their own accord before they focused on my face and the tiny smile I had. "You look like you're enjoying the shower." He whispered and I reached over my hand clasping his before I tugged him towards me.

"Come on. I don't know if androids sweat but you'll enjoy it." I told him and Alex tilted his head to one side considering until I smiled at him, my eyes staring into his until he shrugged. Climbing into the shower he stood behind me and I grinned as his arms encircled my waist my hed resting on his chest. We stood there for a while until Alex's hands shifted and I sighed only to see him reach for the soap and a washcloth.

"Here, let me clean your back." Alex offered and I nodded watching with interest as he rubbed the soap over the washcloth a few times, setting the soap back before he started to clean my back. I shifted closer and he smiled to himself as he started to clean my shoulders first and as he moved further down my back I began to enjoy our closeness. He washed every inch of my back before he straightened and with a smile he asked me something.

"Turn around? Sure." I whispered back, turning so I was face to face with the android. Giving me a grin Alex started to clean my neck and shoulders his hand deftly moving back and forth before he knelt so he was face to face with my belly. He continued to clean the sweat from my body and I tilted my head back my eyes now looking directly at the ceiling. "You're doing a great job." I pointed out and he chuckled somewhere near my knees now.

"It's what CyberLife programmed me to do." Alex answered and I snorted at that still enjoying the way his hand moved down my body until I jerked, a breathy pant escaping my lips and he froze. "Kiara, are you alright?" He called out looking up to see me with my eyes half closed. A little worried Alex stared until I swallowed and I leant my head forward to see him staring.

"Yeah I'm fine. You can keep going." I told him and he hesitated until I gave him a tiny smile. Shrugging he leant in though as soon as the washcloth brushed between my legs I gave a gasp and he froze his LED glowing red until I shuddered and that's when Alex picked up on my accelarted heart beat.

"Kiara, are you taking pleasure from this?" Alex asked one eyebrow raised and I finally let out a pant I'd been holding back. "I am....confused." He admitted and I sighed as he straightened, standing beside me with the cloth between his fingers.

"You are very attractive and you were rubbing between my legs. Why do you think my heart rate keeps jumping?" I teased and it took several seconds of Alex standing there until he found the answer in his database. Once his LED flashed and he grinned at me I nodded. "Guess I'm not as tired as I thought." I admitted and he smiled, leaning in to kiss me before his hand slid between my legs. I groaned into his open mouth as he started to rub the cloth in between the spot directly between my legs my groans sending a familiar sensation through his own body.

As he kissed me Alex's fingers opened and he dropped the cloth at our feet his hand now stroking me before he reached up to cup my chin, kissing me deeply. I groaned again feeling his hand rubbing and stroking me until he arched his back making his growing erection known. Panting a little Alex groaned into my mouth his tongue darting in to lick at my own while his hand strokes increased and he found himself bucking against my backside, his body acting on its own.

"Alex....it's okay." I gasped once his tongue slid from my mouth. I saw a flicker of doubt cross his face and I sighed to myself, shifting around until I could brace myself against the wall of the shower. Alex stared at me, his LED flashing yellow and then red before he nodded and I felt one of his hands cup my backside.

We both groaned as he thrust into me his free hand reaching up to grasp my right breast before he started to move and I groaned, my hips bucking from every thrust. As he made love to me Alex's fingers fondled my breast his thumb rubbing at the nipple and I arched my back loving the feeling.

I remembered feeling him come before me my own cry seconds later before my legs gave out but his arms wrapped around me, preventing me from falling. Alex's eyes travelled my face and I gave him a weak nod resting my head against his chest as I panted. I don't remember much after that until I woke up with his arms wrapped around me and when I turned my head I found him cuddling me, his own breathing light and his eyes closed.

Giving his nose a light kiss I settled down in his arms a sigh escaping before I finally slipped into a deep sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Alex woke up or at the very least came out of standby mode to find Kiara curled up beside him. During the silence that followed he watched her sleep a tiny smile on her face as she slept beside the android and Alex couldn't help cracking a smile when she sighed.

Stretching his arms Alex climbed from the bed being careful not to disturb his sleeping companion though after a quick scan he noticed that she was so deeply asleep that he chuckled knowing that it would be several hours before she woke. Moving towards the still open doorway he glanced back at her just as she shivered so he quickly moved back to her, grabbing the edge of the blanket before he pulled it over her.

Now covered she sighed again and that brought a quick smile to his face that didn't leave even when he reached the bathroom. Alex returned to the shower and after he adjusted the water he reached for the washcloth pausing with it sitting between his hands as his mind played back the last hour.

Kiara was so kind to me even when I had no clue how to act. Even after I walked out on her like that she came looking for me getting the flu because of my selfishness. I wish I knew how to make it up to her but without her giving me an order to carry out I'm a little lost.

Puzzled at the new emotions running through him Alex fiddled with the washcloth in his hands. Sighing to himself Alex shook his head choosing to at least shower the sweat from his body which turned out to be a good idea. As he ran the soap and washcloth over his body he smiled to himself remembering how wonderful it had felt to be close to Kiara as they moved as one.

Just as he finished the shower, setting the soap and washcloth back on the tiny shelf he thought he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

Recognizing the voice as Kiara's he grabbed a towel, hurriedly drying himself before he wrapped it around his waist. As he moved towards the open doorway he heard his name being called and that made him frown his footsteps faster now. Though as he reached the doorway of Kiara's bedroom he found her sitting with the blanket loosely drapped around her a slight frown on her face until she saw Alex standing in the open doorway and the frown changed to a weak smile.

"There you are. I woke up and you were gone again." I told him and he smiled at me as he crossed the room to my bed. Sitting on the bed beside me Alex tilted his head when I drew in a breath. "You smell nice." I pointed out and he grinned moving closer as I did.

"I used your soap. I hope that's not overstepping my boundries." Alex asked and I shook my head resting my head on his shoulder when he moved close. "I heard you calling out to me. Did you need anything?"

"Just you. Truthfully I'm a little sore but you know why." I whispered and that drew a blank stare Alex's LED flashing yellow until a faint blue appeared on his cheeks. "Oh don't give me that look. You enjoyed it too. You were making enough noise that the neighbours would have heard you." I added, giving his shoulder a playful punch when he blinked at me. Seeing the grin on my face he actually chuckled finally understanding I was joking before he effortlessly lifted me onto his lap.

With his arms wrapped around me I snuggled into his chest my hands in my lap until Alex's hands moved and I blinked as they covered my own. Tilting my head up I saw him smiling down at me and when I heard a low humming noise coming from his lips I smiled to myself, relaxing as he hugged me.

Of course I had to go and ruin the quiet moment when my stomach gurgled loudly. Alex stopped humming straight away his eyes searching my face before his database reminded him what the noise meant. He started to laugh, even hearing me snort and my cheeks redden not stopping him.

"That is not funny, Alex. Humans get hungry okay? It's not a new thing." I grumbled and Alex chuckled his laughter dying down before he gave my forehead a light brush with his lips.

"I'm just getting used to having emotions, Kiara. But so far I...quite like them. It makes me feel almost....human." Alex replied and I cracked a grin at that as he climbed from the bed. "Would you like a hand getting up?" He offered and I nodded reaching over to grab his outstretched hand. As Alex pulled me up my foot somehow got itself tangle up in the blanket and as I frailed about my free hand caught the towel wrapped around Alex.

Alex's eyes widened when the towel unravelled and he glanced down to find himself naked once again. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering before I burst into a fit of giggles and Alex released my hand quickly ducking behind the bed to retrieve the towel, his eyes narrowing as he tied it around his waist. I was still giggling when I climbed from the bed under my own power following him though as soon as I reached the doorway I remembered something and I rushed back to the bed, rummaging around one of the drawers before I pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

Alex watched with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face as I quickly dressed, hiding the smile when I turned around to see him still standing in the doorway. Though as he let me through the doorway first I heard a whistle and I turned my head back to see his eyes wandered my backside and I rolled my eyes a tiny smile on my face as I headed into the hallway on my way to the bathroom.

"Like what you see?" I teased and Alex grinned following at my heels until I reached the bathroom. Just as my hand brushed the doorknob Alex's arms wrapped around my waist and I gave a tiny yelp of surprise when he brushed his lips against the back of my head. "Alex, I can't take a shower if you won't let me into the bathroom." I laughed as he nuzzled the back of my neck with the tip of his nose.

"I know that's why I'm hugging you." Alex answered and I started to giggle as he pulled me into his arms despite my somewhat feeble protests. When he nibbled my left earlobe I whined deep in my throat and Alex sniggered making me turn my head. "I have never commented on it before but you are easy to please."

"You're pressed against me and I'm barely dressed. How did you think I'd react?" I grumbled and Alex sniggered, reaching down past my back and I gasped as he cupped my backside. Even after only a few hours sleep I couldn't help a low groan when he leant in close enough to run the very tip of his tongue along my throat. Feeling me shudder Alex gave me a tiny smile his lips moving to my ear as his hands wandered my body lightly pinching and stroking until I started to press my body against his, my eyes closing.

Still grinning, Alex's moved towards the buttons of my shirt and as he began to slide it open I tilted my head back. I didn't even know he had slipped it off until he dropped it to the floor his attention moving to my underwear and I shivered as his fingers brushed my thighs before he gripped the waistband of my underwear. "Alex, not in the middle of the hallway." I hissed as some sembalance of sense came back to me and he chuckled into my ear, giving the ear a casual flick with his tongue before he gently lifted me into his arms.

Looking at the door for a moment he gave it a quick shove and it swung open leaving me equal parts shocked and impressed before he carried me into the bathroom.

After the longest shower of my life Alex carried me to the couch and after setting me down very gently he walked into the kitchen. Stretching I sighed to myself resting my head on one of the couch cushions while Alex started grabbing ingredients out of the fridge and cupboard.

"How are you feeling, Kiara?" Alex asked, a trace of a smile on his face as he focused on making me something to eat. Seeing me smiling at him my shirt and a pair of shorts now covering me he smiled in return. "You do look better since we ran into each other in the snow."

"Yeah and my fever's gone down. Thanks to you." I replied and he chuckled, grabbing a saucepan from the cupboard as he started dinner. While he cooked I rested on the couch trying not to focus too much on Alex's dancing or how good he looked in those jeans.

I'm just grateful he decided to get dressed in some of my ex's old clothes. Even if he can't feel the cold I can't keep watching him walk around the house in nothing but a towel and not want to jump him. He might have unlimited stamina but I don't.

"Here you go. One pizza with ham and pineapple on it." Alex called out and I snapped my head up to see that smile on his face the smile widening once he saw my cheeks were flushed. "Kiara, I thought by now you would be too tired for..."

"I was just thinking about how good you look not that. Besides there's no way I can go a fourth time. Unlike you I do have limits." I grumbled as I climbed from the couch and he just chuckled stopping when I limped towards the kitchen counter, my breathing a little quicker as I climbed onto a chair.

"Kiara, I didn't injure you did I?" Alex asked and I nearly laughed until I saw him frowning his fingers fiddling with a cloth. "If I did I am....very sorry."

"Alex, I'll admit I'm a little sore but it's fine. Now let's see this wonderful smelling pizza you made." I answered with a hand wave and he nodded though as I took a slice I noticed his eyes searching my face, his LED flashing yellow before it settled on blue again.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Alex spent the next few minutes covering the leftover pizza with cling wrap before he put it into the fridge, closing the fridge door once he was done. Turning around he grinned at Kiara who was now dozing on the couch with the same blue blanket he'd grabbed before keeping her warm.

Once he reached her side he gazed down at her his lips curling into a smile when she sighed, not even stirring when he reached down to stroke her hair.

I'm grateful to CyberLife for bringing me to you, Kiara. I dread to think where I would ended up if you hadn't won that competition. Plus you managed to leave the house because of me though that may have been due to our argument.

"Alex?" I whispered, opening my eyes to find him standing over me and he smiled at me lightly tousling my hair. "I fell asleep again." I mumbled as I slowly sat and he nodded, sitting beside me once I made room.

"Yes but you're tired. It's getting late so maybe you should be getting to bed." Alex suggested and I nodded, yawning before I climbed from the couch. "I'll walk you there and then I probably should get some rest too."

"But I thought you don't actually sleep." I pointed out and he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to support me. "Oh yeah. Sleep-mode right."

"Yes but it is almost like sleep." Alex agreed as he walked me back to my room. Once I was lying under the blankets he leant in to kiss my forehead and I grinned at him, resting my head on the pillow before I closed my eyes.

Once Alex could hear my light breathing he scanned to check if I was really asleep before he left the room heading to his own not to far from mine. Though as he lay in bed he found himself thinking back to the last few hours and that stopped him from switching into sleep-mode.

I should be happy that Kiara's better and that she doesn't care that I am no longer capable of taking orders. But I am still worried that I may not be able to control my new emotions. What if I hurt her?

"Alex, are you still awake?" He heard a voice call out and Alex lifted his head from the pillow to see me standing in the doorway. "Sorry if I woke up."

"I wasn't actually sleeping just thinking. Is something wrong?" He asked me as I apporached the bed and once I sat he noticed me chewing my lip. "You can tell me anything."

"I couldn't sleep so would it be alright if I stayed with you? Just for tonight?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes and he gave me a nod. With a tired grin I hurried over and after he lifted the blanket up I climbed into bed beside him, Alex pulling the blanket over us. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Kiara. I couldn't sleep without you beside me anyway." Alex admitted and I giggled at the faint blue blush that spread across his cheeks. "Just get some sleep." He said and I smiled, resting my forehead against his as I closed my eyes.

Sometime during the night Alex stirred awake to find Kiara facing away from him, a contented sigh escaping her lips when he drapped an arm over her back. Seeing the peaceful smile on her face he smiled to himself before he settled back, closing his eyes as he went back into sleep mode again.

Bright sunlight was already streaming through the crack in the curtains when Alex opened his eyes to find Kiara still fast asleep beside him and he fought the urge to laugh, afraid that it would wake her, when he caught her drooling on her pillow.

Sitting he watched her for a few minutes finding small things about her that made him smile; the way she snuggled against him, the way her hair stuck out when she moved around while she slept. Also her kindness at treating him like a human when he was cleary created just to serve her.

Kiara treats me like her best friend and not what CyberLife wanted me to be; just a helper and nothing beyond that. If they could see me now, a deviant no less.

"Hmm...Alex?" Kiara whispered and he smiled, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. Feeling his lips on my forehead I cracked open an eye to find him leaning over me a faint smile on his face. A little groggy I smiled back and he chuckled as I sat, rubbing at my eyes in an effort to wake myself up. "What time is it?" I asked and he glanced over at the clock before he answered.

"Ten o'clock. You look pretty tired still though." He pointed out, pressing an open palm against my forehead. "Hmm...you feel a little warm. Are you feeling okay?" He asked and I opened my mouth to answer only to feel my stomach turn and I clamped a hand over my mouth, turning around before I stumbled from the bed nearly tripping over the blanket when it slid half-off the bed.

Concerned, Alex quickly left the bed hurrying after me as I dashed in the direction of the bathroom. He made it in time to see me hunched over the toliet and he immediately cringed at the sounds of vomiting though after a pause I felt a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he held back my hair. As soon as the urge to vomit passed I weakly raised my head, wiping at my lips with one hand as I gripped the toliet bowl in case I started to feel nauseous again.

"Kiara, what happened?" Alex asked and I shivered wiping at tear-streaked eyes before I coughed. "No, I know what happened. Let me help you up." He offered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to steady me before he helped me to my feet. I stumbled as soon as my feet touched the floor and he sighed carrying me towards the bath. Carefully setting me down on the edge he grabbed the washcloth from the shower before he moved to the sink and after rinsing the cloth he returned to my side.

Kneeling at my side, Alex gently wiped my face and mouth and I shivered my stomach in knots. "Thanks, Alex. Not sure why I felt so sick." I mumbled and he nodded, returning to the sink to rinse off the cloth. In the few minutes he left my side I slid onto the floor and he turned to find me leaning against the bath, my eyes half-closed and he blinked. "Just...a little dizzy." I muttered as he quickly turned the water off.

"Come on. I'll take you back to bed and you can get some sleep. You do have a fever so maybe you have food poisoning." Alex suggested and I briefly nodded, letting him help me up. When I stumbled barely able to get my feet to work he sighed and I gave a weak groan as he lifted me into his arms.

I settled against his chest with a sigh and by the time we reached the bedroom I was so exhausted I was barely even aware that he'd tucked me into his bed until he pulled the blanket over me. "Just sleep, okay? I'll get some water and something to settle your stomach." Alex whispered and I nodded, closing my eyes as he moved towards the bedroom door.

Returning a few minutes later with a glass and a box of medication he'd checked were for upset stomach, Alex found me breathing a little uneven and he frowned until I cracked open my eyes. "Hey...my stomach kind of hurts." I groaned as he crossed the room so he could sit beside me on the bed.

"Probably because you were being sick before. Here, take these. It'll help that upset stomach you have." Alex told me and I cringed, sitting before I reached for the tablets sitting in his outstretched hand. Swallowing them I took the glass offered before I drank most of it handing it back as I yawned. "Just get some rest."

"Good...idea." I mumbled as Alex set down the glass on the table. Lifting up the blnaket he gave me a grin when I slipped under the covers. "Feeling a little dizzy."

"That's the fever. Just get a few hours sleep." Alex told me as he covered me with every blanket on the bed. Resting my head on the nearest pillow I let out a breath my eyes closing to the sound of his humming. I barely felt the brief kiss against my forehead before I slipped into a doze and Alex just smiled at me, gently tousing my hair before he left the bedroom.

While Kiara slept Alex busied himself around the house, taking out the trash and doing some light cleaning. He had only been cleaning for just over an hour when he heard Kiara groaning loudly from the bedroom and after setting down the empty trash can he quickly made his way towards his room his LED flashing yellow as he reached the open doorway to find Kiara curled up where he had left her.

A little confused he approached the bed and she groaned again, her eyes shut but with a strange and almost content smile on her face. Shaking his head Alex reached the edge of the bed closest to him and after a long look he carefully sat reaching towards her he set his hand down on her forehead.

"Hmm...fever's still there though it has gone down a degree." Alex muttered to himself and that's when Kiara sighed again, moving her body unconsciously close to his. "Kiara?" He whispered unable to respond or even get his mind to offer up a response when she nuzzled against his chest one of her arms curling around his.

It took him a few minutes than he cared to admit before Alex managed to escape from Kiara's grasp though that was mostly due to him not wanting to wake Kiara, especially now that she was suffering from a mild case of food poisoning.

Returning to the kitchen Alex resumed cleaning and once that was finished he started to check on their food supply. It wasn't until he checked the sauce that he used for the pizza that he grimaced having been so focused on making something Kiara would enjoy that he hadn't taken enough time to check the use-by date.

Sighing to himself he grabbed the offending sauce packet, dropping it into the empty trashcan without a second thought. Checking the rest of the food he'd brought back Alex found that aside from the tomato sauce everything else was fresh and safe to eat. Eventually he headed back to the bedroom to find Kiara sleeping soundly and after a check of her forehead he found that her fever had all but gone leaving the android with a tiny smile on his face.

　

 


	12. Chapter 12

Alex returned to the living room, or the apartment's version of it anyway, looking for something else to clean. He had barely started when he heard faint footsteps and he looked towards the doorway in time to see me standing there.

Breathing a little heavily I leant against the doorway my head lowered as I try unsuccessfully to breathe through my nose. The snort that followed caused Alex to chuckle and I raised my head, giving him what I hope is a frightening glare.

The responding snort isn't what I wanted and I rolled my eyes which nearly sends me to the floor before Alex rushed forward, one arm under my armpit before he lifted me into his arms. "Will you put me down? I can walk you know." I complained but Alex just grinned at me, keeping a firm grip on me as he carried me bridal-style towards the couch.

"You shouldn't be wandering around." Alex told me once he gently deposited me on the couch and I let out a breath, staring up at the android with both eyebrows lowered. "You haven't recovered from your bout of food poisoning." He explained and I gave him a weak smile patting the couch cushion though he just shook his head.

"I'm still sick and you don't want to cuddle with me?" I muttered my lower lip quivering and he sighed, moving to the other side of the couch. He had barely sat when I shifted close enough to rest my head on his lap making Alex raise his eyebrows at me this time.

"It was my fault you're not well so why do you want my company?" Alex asked and I shifted my head to stare at him with one eyebrow raised at him.

"It was an honest mistake and besides you can take care of me now. Anyway I feel a lot better after I threw up though I'm not sure why that is." I replied as I closed my eyes missing the tiny smile that curled Alex's lips or the hand that rested on my forehead.

We stayed that way for a while and I must have dozed off at some point because I woke to find a warm blanket covering me without Alex present. I started to raise my head only to hear humming and as I stared at the doorway Alex walked in, carrying a glass in one hand and a pillow tucked under one arm.

"Good afternoon, Kiara." Alex said as he reached the couch and I gave him a tired grin, watching with interest as he knelt beside me. "I thought you could use a pillow if you're going to sleep here. At least until you feel better." He suggested as he set the glass on the table so he could focus his attention on me. Gently he helped me sit before he slipped the pillow where my head was resting and I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder for long enough to nearly fall asleep again.

"Kiara, you should really be sleeping." Alex whispered and I weakly lifted my head to see him staring at me with a faint smile on his lips. "Come on let me help you." He offered and I sighed watching as he rested one hand on each of my shoulders. Carefully he helped me lie back and I yawned a few seconds after my head touched the pillow.

"Thirsty." I muttered and he immediately reached for the glass bringing it close to my lips, his free hand slipping behind my head. With his help I lifted my head enough to take a few sips before I pushed at the glass the effort leaving me weak. "Thank you." I mumbled as I lay back on my pillow and as my eyes started to close I caught a small smile on the android's face.

Alex spent the remaining daylight hours walking between his room and mine, tidying up as a way of taking his mind off his girlfriend's illness. The thought of Kiara as his girlfriend didn't fail to bring a smile to his face despite still feeling guilty about making her sick in the first place though as he returned to the living room he found me sitting with the glass of water clutched in my hands.

Opening his mouth he was about to ask something when he paused and that's when he saw my eyes staring into the glass, a tiny smile on my face. Hearing me muttering to myself he listened in and what he heard brought a bigger smile onto his face.

"I can't believe that Alex is so sweet and kind. If I hadn't entered that CyberLife competition we wouldn't be together right now." I whispered completely unaware that a certain android was listening until he took a seat beside me. That made my head jerk up and I nearly dropped the glass only Alex's strong hands preventing it from falling.

"Take it easy, Kiara. It's only me." Alex teased and I snorted as he set the glass back on the table noting that it was almost empty. "How are you feeling?"

"My head doesn't ache anymore. Plus I don't feel like I'm going to throw up anymore." I explained and he chuckled, leaning in close enough to brush a warm kiss against my forehead. "What's that for?"

"I'm just happy you're feeling better. Now don't take this the wrong way but you could use a bath." Alex suggested and I snorted at him crossing my arms against my chest in annoyance.

"Thanks for that, Alex." I grumbled and he sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Though...I guess that wouldn't be so bad. I do feel a little gross." I admitted after a pause and he gave me a nod, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. When I tried to rise I found that my legs were a little shaky but with Alex's help we stumbled towards the bathroom.

Now in the bathroom Alex put the toilet seat down before he set me down on it, crossing the room to the bath as I caught my breath. Placing the plug in the bath Alex grabbed the taps and as he started to run me a bath I found myself focusing in Alex's movements.

I still can't believe that Alex's deviant. Not that I mind but he seemed pretty panicked when he realized that. I don't see why that's a bad thing. It makes me like him even more.

"Kiara, do you feel alright?" Alex asked and I hurriedly nodded seeing him watching me with a slight frown on his face. "If you're sure." He added and I gave him a tiny smile to reassure him grateful that he couldn't read my mind.

"Perfectly. Just thinking about how good you've been to me since you arrived here." I explained and he nodded at me moving to my side when I started to rise. "Wow a little wobbly." I breathed and he smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders before he gently guided me towards the bath.

Despite my protests he helped to undress me before he set me down gently into the warm bath, a sigh escaping my lips as the water washed away the sweat.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked and I tilted my head back when he knelt beside my bathtub, giving me a smile when I nodded at him. "You do look better."

"Thanks, Alex." I muttered resting my head against the bathtub and he gave me a tiny smile, resting his hand on my left shoulder. "Not to sound a little weird but do you think you could wash me?"

Taking the silence that followed as well as Alex's eyebrows shooting towards his temple as a no I closed my eyes. "Yeah that sounded really weird." I grumbled only to see him climb to his feet and after a few minutes he returned to my side with a bottle of shampoo and a washcloth in his hands. Kneeling beside me he set the washcloth on the edge of the bathtub before he leant over, squeezing a small amount of the shampoo onto the top of my hair.

"Kiara, it's alright. I'll look after you." Alex replied and I gave him a weak smile as he gently rubbed the shampoo into my hair. As I leant my head against the bathtub's edge I could feel Alex washing my hair and it was so relaxing to have someone taking care of me that I must have dozed off because I heard Alex's voice. "Kiara, are you okay?" He asked as my eyes slowly opened to find him kneeling beside me with his eyes wide open.

"Must have fallen asleep. Sorry, Alex." I told him but he just shook his head, giving me a faint smile before he reached for something on the floor next to his feet. Producing a jug he filled it with water from the bathrub before he carefully rinsed my hair, washing the soap from it.

"You don't have to apologize. Besides I think you should get some sleep." Alex replied and I gave him a nod, his arm wrapping around my shoulders before he helped me to my feet. As I leant against his body he dried me with the towel and once he was done he wrapped the towel around me, a little worried when I closed my eyes. "Tired huh?"

"Yeah a bit. Thanks for your help." I muttered and he nodded, leading me towards my bedroom. I stumbled once and that was enough to cause Alex to lift me into his arms, giving me a faint smile when I blushed. "I can walk you know." I argued but he just chuckled as he carried me back to my room. Once there he set me carefully onto the bed and as I waited with the towel draped around me he selected a light blue shirt and a pair of pale green shorts for me, returning to find me struggling to stay awake.

"I'll help you dress and then you should get some more rest." Alex advised and I wanted to argue until I yawned again and he gave me a grin when I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I'll do what you want. For now anyway." I agreed and he laughed as he helped me dress, removing the towel and I sighed as he kissed my forehead.

"Hold up your arms." He asked and I did so, the shirt slipping over my arms before he started to button it. Once that was done he helped me with my shorts slipping them on over my legs. He had barely finished when he felt a weight on his shoulder, my head now resting on his left shoulder and he noticed that my eyes kept closing. "Kiara, bedtime." He teased and I yawned in response not even reacting when he gently lay me on my side. Alex had barely covered my body with a blanket leaving only my head uncovered before I had fallen asleep and he smiled to himself, brushing a kiss against my temple.

"Sleep well, beautiful." He whispered before he left the room.

 


End file.
